It is popular for young children to wear socks decorated with bows. The bows are securely sewn to the knit socks with thread, and are usually of a contrasting color with the sock, so as to stand out.
Despite the popularity of decorated socks with children, however, these socks are often worn only on special occasions. This is because after only relatively few washings, the bows are usually damaged or faded.
Efforts have been made to overcome this problem by improving the quality of the dies and material used in making the bows. While socks with higher quality bows are better able to withstand the washing process, they tend to be relatively expensive and, over time, are also damaged by the washing process.
Often the decorated socks will not be of a color which matches the outfit which the child is to wear. As a result, the child is either unhappy that it is unable to wear its decorated socks or a set of decorated socks must be purchased to go with the child's outfit.
Thus, the need remains for an improved decorated sock.